rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aetius Blackwood
Aetius Gregory Blackwood '''is a character played by Myles. Aetius has been played on and off for almost 3 years Out of Character time. Aetius was the firstborn son of Aegidius Blackwood. As a young man he became the personal bodyguard to Grand Duke Lothar Cross of Lumbridge. After helping the Saradomin Church in overthrowing him he returned back to Kandarin and became the Field Marshal of Yanille. As the Elven-Ardougne Conflict started up, Aetius fought in both his Father's Army and lead the Yanillies over the border when necessary. He later became Field Marshal of Ardougne under his Father's rule of the City, leaving to become the Grandmaster of the Round Table and General of the Kingdom of Camelot. There he earned the title of Duke of Sinclair. Aetius latered returned to Ardougne helping his sister Katlyn with the running of the Army before disappearing as Rorric Dae made his power move. He marched along his Father to seige Ardougne. Disappearing for a time, Aetius became the General of the Faithful Army of the Saradomin Church. He later traveled to Misthalin and served under King Caius as his Lord Knight. Currently Aetius spends his time traveling across Mortyanian searching for something. Appearance Aetius took after his mother Natalia in looks. In his youth his head was covered in light brown curls and a pair of bright green eyes. As the years passed and the battles, Aetius became much like his father in appearance. Gruff and war torn, his face bearing the horrors of wars. His once bright and brilliant green eyes have become dull with a lingering pain. The once brown hair turning grey as the years turn on. Aetius is a tall man, standing at a near 6'4" in height without armor on. He took after the built of his Father, even though he was overweight in his early days of a child. Personality Aetius as a young man took after his Mother's skills of a diplomat. While his Father made him drill with a sword and shield, his mother drilled him with countless of books and scrolls on history. Aetius was a charismatic person. More politically motivated and minded than both his parents and siblings, wishing to make a name for himself and the Family beyond being a bang of no better sellswords. As Aetius was forced to make decisions and made him into the life of a military officer the once spark that light his stomach had disappeared. Aetius grew colder and colder into his own bitterness. Becoming even stronger when the love of his life left him for another man. He prefers to keep to himself and the wilds outside of civilization. Most likely looking for where it all went wrong. Skills and Abilities Melee Swordsmenship Aetius, throughout all his long years, had prefered to fight with a longsword in his hand. Studying under different Masters and forging his skill in battle. Like any true Knight, Aetius is a master with his sword. Weapon and Shield Aetius was taught by his father Aegidius how to use a large shield and a weapon skillfully in battle. Something that usually requires grand amounts of strength, Aetius is able to do with ease. Range Archery With Aetius's limited magical strength, he leans heavily on using a number of different bows. Most famously fighting along his Father's men during the Elven Conflict, Aetius became skilled with the longbow, able to take out a mounted warrior through the visor of their helm from quite a distance. Intelligence Educated and of noble birth, Aetius was taught by a number of pricey tutors in basic fields. His Mother and Father furthering the education in certain areas. He did well at the Blackwood War College, even though it was named for his Father, and carries a mind for politics. Weaknesses Magic Aetius has next to zero ability to use Magic. Even with the help of Runes, he was the only Blackwood child to show zero magical strength. Family and Relations ''Father: Maximus "Aegidius" Blackwood ''Mother: ''Natalia Tryelen-Blackwood ''Bothers and Sisters: ''Elizabeth Blackood, Katlyn Blackwood, Natalie Blackwood Half Siblings: '''Maric Blackwood, Anora Blackwood ''Uncles: '' 'Aunts: ' ''Friends: Senna Grey: Aetius's former love and lover. When Senna left Aetius for another man and married him to become Queen of Kandarin, it destroyed whatever happiness was left in Aetius. It was only after near 20 years later that they spoke to give Aetius some level of closure. Titles * Former Housecarl to Grand Duke Loather * Baron of the Ironhills * Former Field Marshal of Yanille * Former Field Marshal of Ardougne * Former Grandmaster of the Knight's of the Round Table * Former General of Camelot * Former Duke of Sinclair * Former Prince-Consort to Senna Grey * Former General of the Faithful Army and the Saradominist Church * Former Lord Knight of Misthalin Knights * Wanderer History Homelife Aetius was the twin of Elizabeth Blackwood. Both being born before Natalia and Maximus was married. It was commonly thought by the two that they were the reason their parents married in the first place. Aetius lived a easy life as he grew up. With Maximus's power in Kandarin and Ardougne, he grew up reading, writing and dreaming of a time where he could rule Ardougne. He took to wandering around the City streets, looking at the grand statues of the past Kings, Generals and Heroes of Kandarin, Aetius wished for his name to be remembered throughout history. He swore to himself that he would make the Blackwood name known from sea to sea. It was also during this time Aetius took a liking to the woods and the wildness, prefering it to the busyness of the large Cities of Kandarin and later southern Asgarnia. A Knight When Aetius was younger, his Father had become the Duke and later leader of Sarimia and Souther Asgarnia. Becoming closer to their Lumbridge neighbors, Aetius was sent to the Grand Duke Lothar as a step in improving relations even more between the two regions. It was there Aetius was Knighted and given the title of Baron of a small plot of land north of Draynor. As a stern follower of the Saradominist Church, when the Grand Duke started to take drastic steps to make his own Church, Aetius voiced his annoyance to anyone that would listen. This would of made it's war to the higher ups in the Saradomin Church whom made a meeting with Aetius. The Grand Duke was ready to launch the entire region into war over his own selfish need for power, Aetius stepped in and had him arrested. Technically becoming Duke of Lumbridge for a few standing hours before handing the power back over to Queen Elrina I. Open War Following his actions taken at Lumbridge, Aetius decided to leave his post in Lumbridge and travel back to his homeland of Kandarin. Where his Father had became Field Marshal of Ardougne once more, Aetius went to Yanille. Where, knowing of his Father's legacy, offered him the spot Field Marshal of Yanille. Whilst Aetius would of prefered a more ranking position of Court, Aetius took the job nevertheless. It was not long until the Elven forces invaded Ardougne. With the Yanillan Queen dragging her feet in helping Ardougne, Aetius marched north with groups of volunteers. For 10 years serving both as a officer in the Ardougne military and still the head of the Yanillian forces, it became a battle to stop the Elves from marching South into Yanillan land. It was also there that a change started to grow in Aetius. It was in the fire of battle and blood that he lost the blind idealism. Slaying Elves and rebels left and right, if he was going to make it through this war, he would have to drop his pride. Aetius escaped the war with only a few physical scars but mental scenes that would not leave him. Her After the war in Ardougne, he served shortly as the Field Marshal of Ardougne before heading East over the border and becoming the Grandmaster and General of Camelot. Who was in need of capable military officers. It was there that he met Senna Grey, the woman that stole his heart. Meeting in the forests around Seershaven, both Aetius and Senna were swiftly taken with each other. After the years of war, Senna became a light to bring that old happiness back out of him. Something he thought had lost. The two become partners of love and both power. Due to Senna's namesake and nobility she was later offered to marry the then King of Camelot. With a bit of political moving, Aetius was named her Prince-Consort, the royal lover, and Duke of Sinclair. With the use of some quite blunt and not so blunt threats of rebellion. The two would own and run Camelot during that time Ardougne With his love in Camelot, Aetius spent his time in both Ardougne and Camelot once his Father moved back to Ardougne. He was there during the signing that brought back the Kingdom of Kandarin. With his Father acting as the Commander n' Chief of the Kandarin Army, Aetius and his sister Katlyn served as the real running force of the Military. It was during that time that his relationship with Senna became strain as he spent less and less time in Camelot and more time in Ardougne with his Family and sister. After the death of their Father at the ends of Rorric Dae, Aetius disappeared back to the north after a failed attack on him, where the Family stronghold was. It did not take long for his father to reappear once more, only wounded from Rorric's attack, he followed as they marched the Family and it's bannermen south. Lost With his Father forcing the Daes to issue an formal apology and stopping a civil war from breaking the Kingdom Aetius suffered a backlash from the injury inflected by Rorric. Having to be taken by a group of skilled healers to the far north, it was assumed he had died during Rorric's first cleansing. It was also during that time Senna gave up all hope of seeing him again and made her move to algin to the Vekon Family, leaving his memory behind in a short amount of time. It would only be a short few months after Aetius recovered enough that he heard that Senna alongside the Vekons had overthrown the Daes out of Kandarin and were to marry one of the Vekons. Arriving back in Ardougne in time for her wedding, he charged up to the altar and yelled his unwavering love for Senna still. Wishing for her to run away with him like how they always dreamed about in their years in Camelot. He was only given a cold hard stare from Senna. With his heart and mind broken, he fled from Kandarin and wandered eastwards. The Church Aetius spent the next months trying to find himself at the bottle of every bottle and inside of every cheap lady of the night.His appearance ragged, covered in dirt and grime, he stumbled into Falador. The supposed holy city held no sway of power over Aetius as he searched for the closest whorehouse. It was on his way to one that he ran into an elder Priest named Maxson. The white haired man was trying to preach in one of the many smaller squares in the poor area of town. A group of robbers and would be killers became annoyed by the man of cloth and were starting to circle to him. Aetius, drunk with whiskey, rage and hurt from the past few months, drew his fine steel sword and stepped in the way of the Priest. Surprised to be facing real good steel, it only took killing two of them before Aetius drove off the group. It was that night staying with the Priest in a local chapel that Aetius remembered his teachings as a child from the Church and found some level of peace. The next day Aetius met with the leaders of the Church and with his background they accepted him as the General of the growing Faithful Militia. Bringing law and order to the streets and protecting travelers and Saradominists alike from would be creatures and followers of darkness, it brought Aetius some measure of clear headiness he hadn't felt in a long time. The Lord Knight Having serving some time as the General of the Church, Aetius was offered the posting from a soon to be friend, King Caius of Misthalin. The King was in search of an experienced Knight to help rebuild and strengthen his newly formed Knight force. Aetius took the offer and moved further east coming to rest in Misthalin as the Lord Knight. Training the Knights and guards, Aetius went on a number of adventures along the Salve, protecting local villages from creatures that had leaked over. After sometime Aetius left his post in Misthalin and headed into the Dying Lands, his purpose unknown to the select few that knew him. Simply stating he was looking for something. The end of the Black Prince Together with Elrina Lansing and Meredith, the trio hunted through the Dying Lands for Garrus Dae. With Meredith being their guide they were able to find Garrus's hiding place deep in the swamps. Following a lengthy battle in which Aetius lost his right hand, Garrus Dae was slain by the three alongside the last of his followers. Later years and death In Aetius's twilight years, he took over the running of the Blackwood Family, married privately and had two children. Aetius died a few days after his sister Katlyn from the same natural causes that their Father died of. Trivia * Aetius was written to be the complete opposite of his Father. The irony is not lost on him nor the writer. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Military Category:Knight Category:Noble Category:Warrior Category:Commander Category:Kandarin Category:Humans Category:Deceased